The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for reading a barcode using a barcode reader, and particularly relates to a barcode reading apparatus and method preferably incorporated into a POS (Point Of Sales) system.
At the present time, barcodes are used for various purposes; for example, a POS system used in a supermarket or the like reads barcodes printed on a commodity with a barcode reading apparatus to perform various processes based on information contained in the result of the reading for the barcodes.
A barcode reading apparatus that is known to the art reads a barcode by irradiating the barcode with light from a semiconductor laser and then reading light reflected by the barcode with a photo-diode, or reads a barcode with a CCD camera.
If a conventional barcode reading apparatus that is known to the art incorrectly reads a barcode of poor printing quality on a label or the like, the apparatus automatically re-reads (reads one more time) the same barcode when the operator performs an additional reading using the barcode reader.
Another way to surely avoid incorrect barcode reading is when a barcode reading apparatus reads the same barcode several times during one pass by the operator with a barcode reader or the like, and information obtained thereby is used for a further process only when the results of the plural readings are identical.
However, even if such a conventional barcode reading apparatus re-reads (re-scans) a barcode during one pass by the operator, the barcode is scanned several times in the same state. In other words, since the barcode is re-read in the same state (e.g., the posture of a barcode in relation to the barcode reader of the barcode reading apparatus) as that of the previous reading when the barcode was incorrectly read, the result of the re-reading tends to be incorrect and there is still a strong possibility of incorrect reading of barcodes.
Further, since a conventional barcode reading apparatus automatically re-reads a barcode when the barcode has been incorrectly read, the operator rarely becomes aware that barcode reading is likely to be incorrect. Accordingly, there is a possibility that an operator may proceed with arrangements for payment without recognizing that the reading is likely to be incorrect, resulting in a considerable adverse effect on the customers and the store.
Considering the foregoing problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a barcode reading method and apparatus that are able to enhance the reliability of the results of reading of barcodes by surely preventing, with certainty, incorrect barcode reading results from being used.
To attain the above object, as a first generic feature, there is provided a barcode reading apparatus comprising: a barcode reader for reading a barcode; a reading incorrectness discriminating section for discriminating whether or not the result of the reading of the barcode by the barcode reading section is likely to be incorrect; and a re-read indicating section for indicating, if the result of the reading of the barcode is discriminated likely to be incorrect by the reading incorrectness discriminating section, that it is necessary to re-read the bar code by the barcode reader.
Also to accomplish the above object, as a second generic feature, there is provided a barcode reading method comprising the steps of: reading a barcode; discriminating whether or not the result of the reading of the barcode is likely to be incorrect; and if the result of the reading is discriminated likely to be incorrect, indicating that it is necessary to re-read the barcode.
With this method and apparatus, since a barcode whose result of reading is discriminated likely to be incorrect is re-read, the re-reading of the barcode can be carried out in a different state (e.g., with a different barcode posture of a barcode in relation to the barcode reader) from that of the reading whereupon the result of reading of a barcode by the barcode reader which result is discriminated likely to be incorrect is prevented from being used. Partly since an operator of the barcode reading apparatus can recognize that the result of the barcode is likely to be incorrect and partly since the operator is able to discriminate whether or not the result of reading of a barcode is likely to be correct visually or by other means, it is possible to advantageously boost the reliability of the results of reading of barcodes.
As a preferable feature, a barcode reading apparatus may further comprise a storing section for storing, if the result of the reading of the barcode is discriminated likely to be incorrect by the reading incorrectness discriminating section, the result of the reading of the barcode therein; a comparing section for comparing the result of the re-reading of the barcode by the barcode reader in response to the indicating by the re-read indicating section with the result of the reading stored in the storing section to discriminate whether or not the results of the reading and the re-reading are identical; a processing section for determining, if the result of the reading and the re-reading are discriminated not to be identical by the comparing section, the reading of the barcode has failed to treat the result of the reading accordingly.
As another preferable feature, a barcode reading method may further comprise the steps of: if the result of the reading is discriminated likely to be incorrect, storing the result of the reading of the barcode in a storing section; re-reading the barcode in response to the indicating in the step of indicating; comparing the result of the re-reading of the barcode with the result of the reading of the barcode stored in the storing section to discriminate whether or not the results of the re-reading and the reading are identical; and if the results of the re-reading and the reading are discriminated not to be identical, determining the reading of the barcode has failed to treat the result of the reading accordingly.
This apparatus and method enables an operator to grasp that reading of a barcode has failed thereby improving the reliability of results of bar code reading.
As still another preferable feature, if the results of the reading and re-reading are discriminated to be identical by the comparing section, the processing section may determine the reading of the barcode has succeeded to treat the result of the reading accordingly, and a barcode reading method may further comprise the steps of if the result of the re-reading and the reading are discriminated to be identical, determining the reading of the barcode has succeeded and treating the result of the reading accordingly.
As a result, it is possible to determine that the result of reading has been successful with ease whereupon the reliability of the results of barcodes reading is enhanced.
As an additional feature, the re-read indicating section may be operable to repeatedly perform the indicating such that the barcode reader repeatedly re-reads the barcode until the result of the reading and the result of the last re-reading are continuously discriminated to be identical a predetermined number of times; and if the results of the reading and the last re-reading are continuously discriminated to be identical the predetermined number of times by the comparing section, the processing section may determine the reading of the barcode has succeeded to treat the result of the reading accordingly.
As a further preferable feature, a barcode reading method may further comprise the steps of: repeatedly performing the step of indicating, the step of re-reading, and the step of comparing until the results of the last re-reading and the reading are continuously discriminated to be identical a predetermined number of times; if the results of the last re-reading and the reading are continuously discriminated to be identical the predetermined number of times, determining the reading of the barcode has succeeded to treat the result of the reading accordingly.
Since reading of a barcode is discriminated to have succeeded only when the results of the last re-reading and the reading continuously discriminated to be identical the predetermined number of times, it is possible to apply a higher criterion to discriminate whether or not the result of reading of a barcode is likely to be incorrect with further improved reliability.
On the other hand, if the results of the reading and the last re-reading are judged not to be identical prior to being continuously discriminated to be identical the predetermined number of times, the processing section may determine that the reading of the barcode has failed to treat the result of the reading accordingly. It is therefore possible to improve the reliability of determination of whether or not reading of a barcode has succeeded.
As a further preferable feature, a barcode reading apparatus may further comprise a discriminating result indicating section for indicating the result of the each discriminating performed by the comparing section. With this discriminating result indicating section, an operator of the barcode reading apparatus can grasp the result of the discriminating thereby being able to take appropriate actions, considering whether or not reading of a barcode has succeeded. It is further possible to improve the reliability of results of reading of barcodes.
As a further preferable feature, if a result of decoding in a predetermined direction of scanning with respect to the result of reading of the barcode by the barcode reader is incorrect while a result of decoding in the reverse direction of the predetermined direction is correct, the reading incorrectness discriminating section may discriminate that the result of the reading is likely to be incorrect. As a further preferable feature, the step of discriminating for reading correctness may include the step of: if a result of decoding in a predetermined direction of scanning with respect to the result of the reading of the barcode is incorrect while a result of decoding in the reverse direction of the predetermined direction is correct, discriminating the reading is likely to be incorrect.
An a further preferable feature, the reading incorrectness discriminating section may compare the result of the reading of the barcode by the barcode reader with a barcode composition requirement previously established to determine whether or not the result of the reading suffices the barcode composition requirement and, if the result of the reading is discriminated not to suffice the barcode composition requirement, reading incorrectness discriminating section may discriminate the result of the reading is likely to be incorrect.
As a further preferable feature, if an amount of a distortion of reading obtained from the result of the reading of the barcode by the barcode reader is outside a predetermined range of a distortion of reading while a result of decoding with respect to the result of the reading of the barcode is correct, the reading incorrectness discriminating section may discriminate the result of the reading is likely to be incorrect.
With the foregoing feature, it is possible to accurately judge whether or not the result of reading of a barcode is likely to be incorrect with ease.